


Dinner Plans

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 2014/15; just some teasing and banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

"I want you."

The whispered statement had her turn her head to her husband, who just smiled before he focused on the meal in front of him once more. She looked at him a moment longer, but he didn't pay her any more attention.

"Are you okay?" The voice of her daughter had her turn her head towards her, and she smiled.

"I'm fine." She was. It wasn't often that they got to enjoy family dinners, but when they did, she always made sure to enjoy it. More often than not, they ended talking politics anyway, but it was something they were all interested in, and she loved bouncing ideas back and forth with her family.

"I can't wait to be home," he whispered again.

This time, she didn't turn, looked at her daughter with her granddaughter on her lap while she talked to her son-in-law.

"Why's that?" she whispered back.

"I can't wait to take you to bed."

A small shiver ran down her back. It wasn't often he was that candid, especially not outside their bedroom.

"Stop it," she said. Her daughter looked at her again, and she offered a smile. "This tastes excellent."

"Thanks. I ordered it all myself."

They laughed out, their discussion turning into one of all the strange food they had been presented with during their travels.

"I love the way you laugh."

God, how was he doing it? She didn't even think the others were noticing the quiet whispers under his breath.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"Is it working?"

She had to bite down her lip not to laugh out. "Yes."

"Good. Wait until I drive you crazy later."

"Promises, promises."

"I only promise what I intend to deliver." He cleared his throat, spoke to their daughter. "Could you pass me the salt, please."

He was unbelievable. She loved him for that, and maybe she would turn the tables on him later... at home. After all, he wasn't the only one who knew how to drive their partner crazy. She waited until he took a drink to whisper to him.

"Enjoy your meal. You’ll need your strength."

End.


End file.
